Mark XLIV - Hulkbuster
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Model 14 (Hulkbuster Armor) |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark Bruce Banner |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Veronica Avengers |markno = Mark 44 |codename = Hulkbuster |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Extra Heavy Duty Modular Armor |armorcolor = Dark Red With Golden Plates |height = 11 ft |status = Active |color = Green |power = Arc Reactor |systems = Veronica OS Armor Modulation System Status System Prepulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsors Mark III) Rockets (4) |composition = Dense Gold-Titanium Plating |equipment = -- |capabilities = Super Durability Prehensility Super Strength |specialfeats = Multiple Repulsors Around the Armor Body Add-Ons (from Veronica) Micro-Punching Repeater |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark 43 |followed = Mark 45 }} The Mark 44 (XLIV), also known as the "Hulkbuster", is an Extra Heavy-Duty Modular Armor created by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner as a security safeguard in the event of an uncontrollable Hulk rampage. The armor works by attaching itself around the base armor of the Mark 43. The armor was featured in Avengers: Age of Ultron, wherein it was used through Veronica's activation to subdue a rampaging Hulk in South Africa. Its design was completely based on the Hulkbuster Armor from the comics, confirming that this is the same armor with the same name as the one from the comics. The Mark 44 is extremely large in size. The armor has a dark red tone as its overall plating color, along with golden plates in various areas of its structure. It is covered with layered pieces of metal and has multiple Arc Reactors around its body. The Mark 44 is eleven feet high, which makes it the tallest armor to date. Its height is 3 feet taller than the Hulk. Aside from its height, it is also the heaviest armor existing in the MCU. The Hulkbuster is a Modular Armor wherein armor pieces are attached to a base armor making it much bigger. Features * Armor: 'The Armor is an extension of the Mark 43, allowing it to be bigger and stronger than the normal armor. It has approximately 11 arc reactors and a stronger repulsor-system to sustain flight. The Hulkbuster also has an energy-strength system to make it even stronger than the Hulk. It's armor plates have been upgraded to withstand the attacks of The Hulk and there is a storage satellite nicknamed "Veronica" that contains replacement pieces of armor to replace those damaged in battle. Systems The Mark 44 has various systems. Armor Composition The armor is composed of dense gold-titanium alloy. Capabilities * '''Prehensility: '''The armor has new Prehensile Technology, allowing it to replace damaged armor pieces. This is the second armor with the capability to replace damaged parts, with the first being the Mark 41, Bones. Weapons * 'Repulsors: 'The Mark 44 is equipped with larger more powerful repulsors to help sustain flight with the increased weight of the armor. Tony now has armor that appears to have outdated the Hulkbusters flight systems. * 'Unibeam: The Hulkbuster armor has a very wide Unibeam, and is presumed to be very powerful. * Micro-Punching Repeater: The Armor has a Micro-Punching Repeating System, which according to Tony "makes the Hulk sleep". * Rockets: The armor also possesses four large rockets. These rockets were used to destroy an unfinished building Tony was pushing the Hulk through. It is unknown where these rockets are located. History Before the Age of Ultron 'Creation' The Mark 44 was created by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner as a backup plan in case the Hulk went on a rampage, so as to contain the monster as much as possible. Built together as part of the system of Veronica, the armor was designed as a modular armor add-on to the base armor of the Mark 43 featuring various weapons, immense power and combat capabilities. To ensure that it was capable to take down the Hulk, the armor's size was designed twice that of the Hulk's. The armor was presumably tested and worked on various times by Stark and Banner before its ultimate perfection and completion. After its creation the armor's pieces were stored inside Veronica's pod and placed inside one of Stark's Satellites for future use. From then on Veronica and the armor were never used, until the events of Age of Ultron in the near future. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Activation Through Veronica' After the Hulk was unleashed by Wanda Maximoff, he goes on a rampage along the nearby city. After destroying Ultron's initial prime body, Tony analyzes the Hulk's whereabouts and tracks him to the city. Realizing that he cannot stop the Hulk with the Mark 43, Tony calls and activates Veronica. 'Transforming Into the Mark 44' After Veronica is activated, a modular pod is ejected from Stark's satellite and is sent down into South Africa. When the pod reached the Earth's atmosphere, various modular armor pieces detached itself from the pod and flew towards Tony for the armor's transformation. The Mark 43 began transforming into the Mark 44 in mid-air as the armor pieces slowly attached itself to the base armor, reinforcing it for the upcoming battle. While Stark was undergoing his armor transformation, Veronica launched a specialized Hulk Cage to contain the Hulk for a short time while Tony finished his transformation. Although successful, the cage failed to contain the Hulk as he escaped and burrowed underground out of the trap. By the time Hulk escaped, Tony's armor transformation was complete, and he initially tried to talk Bruce Banner out of the Hulk, but to no avail. The Hulk, filled with rage began to attack the armor and a chaotic battle ensued. 'Battle Against the Hulk' The fight was chaotic, causing collateral damage to the city and a group of people in an elevator almost got killed if not for Tony grabbing the cable and saving them. The fight continued in the air and ended in an unfinished building that was then destroyed. The Hulk was about to be attacked by the African military when Iron Man punched him, knocking him out. Notes * This armor is the forty-fourth Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The armor was first revealed when some concept arts for the film were leaked online. Trivia * This armor was based on the armor with the same design in the comics, which is the Hulkbuster Armor. * To this date, the Mark 44 is the largest armor ever created by Tony Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Ironically, Mark 44 managed to sucessfully defeat the Hulk, unlike it's comic version, who never managed to do it without being completely destroyed in the process. Gallery Photo(990).png| Photo(989).png| AOU_Wall_Decor_01.png|Hulkbuster Poster Photo(950).png Photo(949).png Photo(944).png Photo(943).png Photo(959).gif Hulk_vs_Iron_Man_660_60fps_256c.0.gif Photo(1008).jpg| Screen_Shot_2015-02-19_at_3.22.43_PM.png F_ironman_hulkbuster_aou.png References External Links * * * ---- Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors Category:Pages Under Development